narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Dariel lopez/archivo3
Archivo:Anigifdiscucion.gif Hola Dariel. Ya cree la nueva plantilla. Se encuentra aquí y para mostrar como quedaría, hice la prueba aquí. La 2ª infobox es con solo una imagen, y la 1ª es con versión manga/anime. Para que funcione bien la plantilla de Switch, tienes que crear esta página y pon como está aquí. Luego entra en MediaWiki:Common.js y pon /* switch.js */ importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/switch.js'); Y ya funciona. 14:10 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Hello, solo vengo a decir que me bloquearon un poco despues xD por que hace tiempo que hacia eso, ademas despues de que me advirtieron deje de hacer esas ediciones y comenze a enlazar y arreglar enlazes, bueno qhora enlazare desechare ediciones vandalas y eso ok? Altamon123 (Mi discusión) 23:33 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Porqué me bloqueaste?, no hice nada, absolutamente nada, respondeme antes de que ya no pueda dejar mensajes. Archivo:Rasenganicono.gif[[User:Andremben |'AndreMbeN']]Archivo:Rasenganicono.gif 01:45 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Edicion Mil disculpas Dariel, debo haberlo corregido al mismo tiempo que vos sin darme cuenta, no queria molestar. Megane 20px Hyuga 05:06 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Hablar Hola Dariel,puedes venirte ahora al chat?Quiero hablar contigoAlvaro455 07:15 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Es urgenteAlvaro455 07:19 11 ene 2012 (UTC) plantilla hola dariel, me preguntaba donde conseguiste la plantilla que le pusiste en el fondo a tu perfil Kratos God 19:56 12 ene 2012 (UTC) plantilla pues lo de la plantilla era para saber si me enseñarias a hacer una Kratos God 20:12 13 ene 2012 (UTC) plantilla ayudame a hacer una Kratos God 21:13 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Palabra grosera en el chat Hola Dariel,disculpa por las molestias pero este usuario dijo una palabra malsonante "polla".Saludos Dariel creo que no estas viendo la situación, yo soy el burocrata yo con mi experiencia y la moral que he ha inculcado la wiki decidido si algo es conveniente o no lo es. En primero no vengas a decirme que lo hice sin consualtar a nadie porque ese tema lo habia discutido contigo y yo dije no que no me parecia una buena idea, el que lo esta haciendo sin consultar a nadie eres tu. En segundo no me puedes venirme a regañar como si estuviera bajo tu poder entiende que aquí yo hago la mejor para la wiki, así que no abuses de ese boto de confianza que tuve contigo porque realmente me estoy arrepintiendo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 15:24 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Explicación Dariel no pienso discutir más solamente te voy a decir esto, como dicen "he vido al infierno pero sobrevivi y regrese al cielo". Se como es el infierno y no quiero que los otros sepan como es, es por eso que cuando digo algo lo digo por una razón no por cualquier cosa. Apartando esto te voy a decir que deberias escuchar tu propio consejo porque si realemente quieres la opinion de los otros administradores, porque te desesperaste preguntandole a la comunidad sobre las PLantillas para Viodejuegos en vez de esperar a Juan como habiamos acordado. Y ahora no te preocupes me encargere de saber la opinion de los otros administradores pero como no hemos llegado a un decisión la petición de poner más categorias no sera aprobada hasta que nos decidamos por lo que no podran colocar las categorias hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:19 14 ene 2012 (UTC) No entiendo, porque se estan peleando, ¿es por el estilo de las plantillas y lo de las categorias de elementos? Juakoblabla 17:34 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Considero injusto que hayas bloqueado a Marc,por algo así,pero bueno,tú sabrás lo que haces ...Crazy javi sm 12:42 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Esta bien,vale,gracias por la información.Crazy javi sm 14:29 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Quería decirte, ahora que puedo , que yo me enoje mucho con ustedes por el chat, en realidad mas con una chica de ahí, porque al poner por primera vez una imagen que no era de naruto y que yo no sabia y que yo queria ayudar, esa chica me dijo "por dios" como diciendo ¿como no vas a saber quien es quien? y era obvio que yo me iba a enojar, soy nueva y todavia no termine naruto y por eso me enoje. Queria disculparme porque me enfade con vos tambien (aun que vos tambien te quejaste) pero no fue tanto como con la otra chica. Saludos :D PD: Aparte no uso tanto naruto wiki, lo hice para ayudar y me salio mal, pero no era para tanto. Solamente lo uso para leer y nada más. Tal vez ahora organize mi perfil y veré si puedo ayudar en otra cosa. SaburinaHyuuga 17:23 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Sabry HOLA gracias por aceptar ser mi tutor gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡thumbMadara pein uzumaki 02:57 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias Dariel y si no es una molestia tambien me gustaria tener uno como en el que tienes en tu discusión, y de nuevo gracias! nos vemos en el chat Narysasu21 19:48 17 ene 2012 (UTC)Narysasu21Narysasu21 19:48 17 ene 2012 (UTC) HOLA HOLA TUTOR CUANDO EMPEZAMOS CON LAS LECCIONES?? Madara pein uzumaki 23:41 17 ene 2012 (UTC) TUTOR HOLA YA ME GRADUE?? Y MI PLACA?? Madara pein uzumaki 03:59 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Blanquear perfil!? PD: no tengo otra cuenta -.-, para que blanquear el perfil? VEO QUE CULPAS SIN RAZON A LAS PERSONAS ' Nisiquiera comprovas las IP nada -.- para la porxima que me culpes fijate bien aver si fui yo y no otro Altamon123 (Mi discusión) 10:22 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Dariel,sé que no soy admin,pero creo que hay un tema importante que tratar,( No sé si ya lo hablaron ),avisame si puedo decirlo.Crazy javi sm 22:12 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Varios usuarios se han quejado de que las fotos de muchos personajes deberían ser en Shipudden,no cuando son pequeños,yan han madurado,creo que es un tema más importante,además me gustaría saber cuando van a declarar lo de la Academia Ninja.Crazy javi sm 22:17 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Panel Administrativo Me parece una idea excelente la de crear un panel administrativo pero debo decirte que como empeze clases el día en que puedo estar mas pendiente del panel es el viernes podemos dejarlo para el viernes por favor?. Fuego 013 (discusión) 22:57 18 ene 2012 (UTC) aver probando la firma XD 23:52 18 ene 2012 (UTC)Narysasu21 23:52 18 ene 2012 (UTC) por favor hola soy nuevo aqui puse una imagen sin nombre por que no me di cuenta la podrias borrar y me pdrias ayudar a tener como tu el perfil por favor. Niposape 07:31 19 ene 2012 (UTC) bloqueo Dariel ya apasaron los 3 diias, desbloqueame Kratos God 19:02 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Ediciones Hola Dariel, te agradezco por terminar la edición de los Volúmnes, traté de arreglarlo después de que un usuario no registrado borrara el Volumen 59, pero no pude con los colores ni la imagen. También me comunico para hacer saber que traté de conseguir imagenes del anime del Sello de Armadura de Hierro, o de cuando A le Corta el Cuerno al Hachibi, pero me fue imposible, agradecería si puedes conseguirlas. Atentamente: HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 20:35 21 ene 2012. Peticion Dariel ya pasaron los 7 días por favor desbloqueame soy Lucas el mejor 123 dale dariel Naruto Uchiha 11:59 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Esta pasando vandalizmo en el wiki Enzo01 17:42 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Categoría Quería proponer una cosa,sobre categorías que facilitaría algunas cosas,lo que quiero añadir a las categorías,es crear nuevas como,porjemeplo : Un jutsu de viento =Categoría : Jutsu de Viento. Creo que eso sería más útil,me fijé,porque estaba buscando jutsus para mi personaje XD Bueno,espero tu opinión.Crazy javi sm 20:30 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Edición Lamento leer eso, pero ahora que aprovecho, podrías corregir la ortografía en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi en el artículo Naruto Uzumaki y agragar lo reciente, es que noté que hay muchos errores, lo haría yo mismo pero la página aparece como bloqueada. Y por cierto, un usuario cambió la imagen del Volumen 59 en la página de volúmenes argumentando que la otra era un fake, no sé si eso es verdad, taocaría avweriguerlo. Atentamente: HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 21:11 26 ene 2012. Blogs Hola Dariel, acabo de revisar las redirecciones dobles, y he visto 33 creadas por este blog que fue renombrado de manera incorrecta. Os recomiendo borrar esa redirección, o arreglarla como se indica en la página especial. --Oliver0796 (Series de España | Wikia Central) 01:03 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Flood en el chat Dariel hay usuarios que hicieron flood aka te dejo la imagen Flood soy lucas el mejor 123 Naruto Uchiha 14:32 31 ene 2012 (UTC) User Hola Esquinita este User ha estado molestandome con Flood y llamandome ""Mi Amor"" 'Mashiro-kun Discusión 11:48 3 feb 2012 (UTC) thumb|left|400px|Doble Insulto thumb|400px|Capturathumb|left|400px|Burla.thumb|400px|Flood. dnd puedo condeguir el manga de naruto en japones???NaruIchi24 01:46 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola (No firmo porque no tengo) (smecher100) Me podrias bloquear en el chat y en otras cosas pero desbloqueame para que pueda editar y aportar a la wiki, que para algo es libre la wikia de aportaciones. Y e mirado las imagenes y en ninguna no e llegado a insultar ;) el flood es solo la imagen esa Revertir y Bloquear Te lo diría directamente en el chat, pero no conecta como debe, lo veo vacío. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shikamaru_Nara&action=history Revierte, por favor, las ediciones de la IP vándalo hacia la de Darkcondar, y bloquea la IP. Gracias Saile aipas 02:37 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Plantilla:Nombreusuario Dariel, ¿como hiciste que la plantilla de Nombreusuario (Plantilla:Nombreusuario esté correctamente? Quiero decir, yo lo intenté en otra y me aparece "". ¿Me puedes ayudar? 21:40 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Aquí y aquí. Insultos a nuestras espaldas Lo capté por pura casualidad de Suigetsu21, porque entré en un momento que creyó que no habría nadie. thumb|left|400px|mientras admins y mods no lo ven... Saile aipas 13:08 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Blog Lo del blog si lo sabia pero solo lo renombré una vez y lo de la IP anonima no soy yo porque he estado Inactiva estas ultimas semanas. Mashiro-kun( Discusión) 18:28 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Episodios Dariel me podrias ayudar en el proyecto episodio ya como todos los capitulos del manga estan hecho vendria los episodios del anime si lo acepta porfavor y busca mas personasKevin senju 15:04 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Dariel aceptaria pero quien me ayudaria Kevin senju 20:47 16 feb 2012 (UTC) y porque no se puede editar la saga cuarta gran guerra ninjaKevin senju 20:47 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Actualizar Estadísticas Hola Dariel.Hay un problema con las estadísticas de los personajes el problema es que le falta estadísticas a los personajes o que Hay que actualizarlas,sobre este tema se lo comenté a Fuego,pero no me respondió.Creo que para esto habría que hacer un proyecto o ponerlo en el proyecto de personajes.También he visto que vendría bien crear una plantilla para las estadísticas,así no complicarse tanto ;).Saludos P.D: Se me olvidaba,hay variso usuarios que están subiendo fan art y te recuerod que aquí está Prohibido.También hay que actualizar las Normas del chat. Leolan2000 01:28 21 feb 2012 (UTC)vbfgbLeolan2000 01:28 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Oye vi que en la academia de naruto wiki que necesitas un aprendiz y yo busco un maestro que tal si te aces mi master Leolan2000 01:35 21 feb 2012 (UTC) sakumo acerca de la curiosidad de sakumo..... solo tiene un hijo kakashi y nunca dijeron en q equipo estaba?????NaruIchi24 04:17 21 feb 2012 (UTC) si es vdd fue q no lei bn pero ya lo arregle perdonNaruIchi24 04:21 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Dariel hay un tal Usuario Llamado "Sueveh" Que edito a Tsunade y puso una Imagen "Hentai" En la Galeria de Fotos esta la Prueba... y ya aregele el Articulo Nos vemos. Los Seis Caminos 06:25 22 feb 2012 (UTC) problemas con el chat Dariel, estoy tratando de entrar al chat y no me deja; ¿lo desactivaron?, en caso de que no, repórtalo a la central. Saile aipas 14:10 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Desbloquear Hola.Podrías desbloquear la página de Madara,por favor? Saludos. dariel este es un link q contiene parte de la pelea d madara y hashirama en el anime especial q viene en el juego d naruto generations http://www.saiyanisland.com/2012/02/madara-vs-hashirama-anime-footage-from-naruto-genetations/ ahi se ve cm madara usa el abanico d guerra. t dejo a ti la edicion de la pagina despuesNaruIchi24 13:43 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Re-Swicht Dariel primero que nada se perfectamente q se deve poner 1 y 2 parte fue mi idea originalmente, pero como la planilla q creo sasuke es defectuoso sumado a los errores de planilla de aquí le pedi ayua a Oliver quien copio la de one piece pero me prometio terminarla bien y ademas corregir las planillas y decirme como y si se puede poner un tercer lo e visto en otras Wiki, pero son Yankis, no se si Oliver sabra, pero lo de la imagen de manga hay q hablarlo primero deja en mis manos esto ni bien tengo solucionado las planillas y el swicht averiguo por el tercero y le pregunto a los otros ADM con q fines lo usamos 15:17 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Pestañas Va a ser dividido de la siguiente manera la pestaña principal se va a llamar "Introducción" y va a contener todo conrespeto a la apariencia, la personalidad, los logros, curiosidades y frases, la otra pestañas va a ser "Historia" en donde se va a contar el pasado del personaje y todo sobre su participación en la Parte I y II de la serie y la última pestaña va a ser "Habilidades" (creo que es obvio lo que va a ir). :Dariel acuerdate que la sección de batallas y galeria aun esta a discusión no sea decidido nada aun, mientras tanto esas seran las pestañas y acuerdate que en el último mensaje dije que la sección habilidades tiene su propia pestaña. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:39 24 feb 2012 (UTC) Wiki Aldea Hola, Dariel, no hay ningún problema, si ustedes saben de esta wiki Aldea sobre Fan Fic, entonces, no hay problema, además no se borrarán este wiki, algunos nuevos usuarios puedan adoptarlas, saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 00:32 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Banea del chat Dariel como administrador deberias saber que las cosas personales se dejan aparte del trabajo o en este caso el chat, las cosas personales se resuelven en persona y no un Mod que tiene poder como Saile,Lau,Skim,etc te banee por asuntos personales ya que en ningun caso e inflingido una regla y los emoticonos se pueden usar las veces que quiera o quien sea, lo que a hecho Saile no es otra cosa que abusar del Rango que tiene y como siempre tiene sus chichones del enfado ( -.-** ) si Saile tiene algo personal lo podia haber tratado conmigo por privado y no con amenazas de que si usaba un emoticono me baneaba. Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif [[User:Agua013|'Agua']] [[User talk:Agua013|'013']]Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif q hicieron cn la pagina de naruto???? ultimamente estan blokiando todas las paginas!!!!NaruIchi24 02:06 25 feb 2012 (UTC) ohhhh estan remodelando los articulos importantes! ok se veran bn/ subi la pelea d hashirama y madara completa por si la kieres ver. se ven mas jutsus y de hecho se ve como el bijudama de kurama fue el q creo la cascada del valle del fin. saludos senpaiNaruIchi24 02:15 25 feb 2012 (UTC) gracias en esta pagina estan todos los videos de historias de generations/ se ve la pelea d itachi cn kisame y el ekipo minato en el entrenamiento de las campanitas http://www.saiyanisland.com/2012/02/hd-anime-style-videos-of-8-stories-from-naruto-generations/ NaruIchi24 02:29 25 feb 2012 (UTC) OVA Encontré el video en http://www.manga-imperial.net/2012/02/madara-uchiha-vs-1th-hokague-hd.html y también en http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDL4xbA70Po&feature=player_embedded. Atentamente: HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 22:18 24 Feb 2012. Tobi dariel en la pagina de tobi hay un error dnd debe decir jutsu de invocacion dice justu y tampoco tiene en su infobox el jutsu de invocacion--NaruIchi24 15:03 25 feb 2012 (UTC) t falto la seccion de habilidades dnd dice JUSTU. no lo puedo editar pq esta blokiadoNaruIchi24 15:19 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Cuarta gran guerra ninja Dariel puedes desbloquear la saga de la guerra ninja para editarla Kevin senju 04:28 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Re-Cosistas Hola Dariel en cuanto a tus propuestas: primero por supuesto que se puede ayudar a Naruto Repuestas y si deseas también puedo ayudar, segundo siempre que se crea blogs fannon les recomiendo las Wikis Fannon aunque no es mala idea darle más propaganda con la creación de blog donde hable de ellos y sobre los proyectos eso debo conversar contido porque hay ciertas cosas que aclarar y modificar. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:27 26 feb 2012 (UTC) dariel los articulos se estan llenando mucho de imagenes innecesariasNaruIchi24 17:51 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Wiki Fannons Hola Dariel, yo, como lider de Burijji, te explico que no se pueden aceptar a todos los miembros, porque (sobre todo Juan y yo) buscamos a gente con experiencia a la hora de editar. A parte, tan solo queremos ser pocos: en Tatsu son 9 miembros, y en Burijji somos 7, mientras que en AAF son 20. A parte, lo de crear esa wiki (ya se que no soy quien para darte este tipo de consejos) tengo varias posturas: *Por una parte es buena, porque así la gente puede crear personajes. *Por otra parte, puede haber problemas, porque se pueden quejar de otros usuarios le roban iconos, imagenes, etc. *A parte se necesita un admnisitrador que tenga experiencia para poder tratar con esa wiki. *Y ya hay una wiki de fannon, pero está abandonada. Por favor, todo esto no lo consideres como malo. Yo solo te estoy diciendo esto como usuario. 20:44 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Es verdad en que tendría que existir una wiki para crear los personajes fannon, pero el problema estaría en que tendría que haber alguien con experiencia como Juan. A parte, tambien pueden surgir problemas con iconos, etc. 13:28 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Naruto respuestas Alabado sea Dariel xD Bueno e visto que te gustaria ayudar a la wiki de respuestas de Naruto y que apenas hay gente y habia pensado si quieres que pase tiempo tambien en esa wiki y haci ayudar a la gente sobre sus dudas de Naruto, ademas que e visto cada episodio y relleno y tambien leo el manga puedo que en este ultimo no sea tan bueno xD pero seguro que un compañero sabe mejor que yo, pero de todo lo demas puedo ayudar a despejar dudas y a responder a las preguntas. Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif [[User:Agua013|'Agua']] [[User talk:Agua013|'013']]Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif Re:Administrador Hola Dariel, lei tu mensaje, podes quitarme el flag de administrador, no hay problema, de echo si mal no recuerdo yo no lo queria, vos insististe en que lo tuviera, lo de irresponsable estuvo de mas, cuando acepte ese puesto lo hice porque crei que entre los dos ibamos a poder cambiar a la wiki y modernizarla, pero al final la wiki resulto ser lo mismo, y seguira siendo lo mismo mientras la punta de la piramide no cambie, la verdad no me interesa formar parte de ella, aprecio mas mis ideas que un flag ficticio de administrador. Una wiki en la que las imagenes no estan categorizadas porque es "inutil", una wiki en la que los articulos son borrados por "no haber suficiente informacion", una wiki en la que "cambio" significa pasarte 6 meses discutiendo para ponerle tres cartelitos a los articulos y dividirlos, no es una wiki seria, es una wiki mal administrada y la unica razon por la que sigue a flote es porque trata de la serie del momento y esta desde antes que las demas. Quizas deberian pegarse una vuelta por Wookipedia o Claymore wiki para ver si aprenden algo y lo pueden aplicar. Juakoblabla 15:06 27 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Descubri que podia quitar el flag yo mismo asi que ya esta solucionado el problema. Juakoblabla 16:33 27 feb 2012 (UTC) dariel n la seccion sabias que de la pagina principal hay cosas innecesarias y que no son vddNaruIchi24 18:52 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Reglas Hola D, ya hablé con Vega y ya puso las reglas del chat (como en Burijji). Pon esto en Wikia.css para que cambie de color el enlace: .ChatModule .chat-live a { color:white; } } -- 20:01 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Alumno que paso con las plantillas? haran nuevas o ya no habran? se daño la pagina de obito y masashi kishimoto NaruIchi24 19:56 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Roca agravada dariel tngo una pregunta en el capitulo 563 del manga el raikage usa Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Súper Agravada pero en colaboracion cn onoki para golpear al susanoo de madara. no crees que deberiamos ponerlo como usuario de esta tecnica o algo asi?--NaruIchi24 00:15 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Usuario Alabado sea Dariel Este usuario pone imagenes fannon ademas de no saber editar estropea el articulo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Sasuke1408 Espero que hables con el ya lleva dos mensajes uno mio y otro de Ariel y no escucha. Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif [[User:Agua013|'''Agua]] [[User talk:Agua013|'013']]Archivo:UsuarioAgua013GifDiscucion.gif Fan art Hola Dariel,el fan art es muy pesado ya que no paran de subir fan art. Éstas son las imágenes que han subido,1º,2,º,3º,4º,5º,6º,7º. P.D:Lo de la Academia lo has renovado muy rápido,ya que ahora mucha gente preguntan que rango tienen y no se sabe,ya que los MOD o otros usuarios no lo saben y el único que lo sabe eres tu. Admin hola dariel primero que todos hola tiempo si estar por aqui dime que tanto es cierto que no puedo ser administrador por que me han bloqueado antes eso es verdad por que quisiera lanzarle como administrador 02:31 1 mar 2012 (UTC) y tambien queria saber si tengo oportunidad de ser reversor espero tu respuesta Sobre el Jutsu: Asimilación de Chakra Te envío ésto porque me gustaría tener una respuesta sobre este asunto, que yo creo importante porque suelo editar muchos artículos de películas y esto creo que es algo que me quedó pendiente. Creé el artículo nombrado arriba, y Fuego 013 me lo borró, así que le envié lo que verás abajo pero al no contestarme, te lo mando para que veas que te parece esta situación. Solamente quería decirte que no es lo mismo que el Jutsu: Quimera, ya que éste roba un Kekkei Genkai oponente permanentemente, en cambio, el Jutsu: Asimilación de Chakra absorbe chakra del oponente que le da capacidad para usar un jutsu de éste. La diferencia está en que éste se puede usar para copiar cualquier jutsu y usarlo de manera permanente pudiendo dejar vivo o no al oponente, y el Jutsu: Quimera directamente sólo puede robar Kekkei Genkais y los toma de forma permanente dañando el cuerpo del usuario, además de que se tiene que hacer un ritual previo para absorberlo por completo, mientras que el otro no. Está en tu desición si dejarme reconstruir la página o no. Cualquiera que sea el motivo me gustaría que me des una respuesta con fundamento para poder informarme más en caso de estar equivocado. Senjusatsu 19:22 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Ban Alabado sea Dariel Dariel me han bloqueado en el chat si saber porque y la unica causa que conozco es que puede que fuera por el emoticono de reverencia pero no e abusado de el ya que solo lo e dicho dos veces y Saile me a amenazado con Ban permanente si lo usaba en en una plazo de 3 dias :( Se lo puede preguntar a Ariel Sharingan si no es cierto, pero otra causa no se del cual merecia el baneo solo me han discho asi son las reglas y adios y no recuerdo incumplir alguna como de Spam o Flood que no e hecho twitter conectate al twitter por favor...solo eso te pedire. 23:34 2 mar 2012 (UTC) entoces dame tu face este es el mio Facebook.com/thedavidd 01:21 3 mar 2012 (UTC) ademas me banearon del chat aunque las reglas dicen que primero se me da una advertencia reglas pero bueno como hace ahh y te pido que quites esa imagen que puso mashiro en publico guardala tu o no que vallas a hacer por que como sea iria a central por que esos solo lo deben ver los admin no todos espero tu respuesta 01:30 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Manga Alabado sea Dariel Esta imagen serviria como imagen para un manga que no tiene imagen http://imm.io/hLbI Agua013 02:30 3 mar 2012 (UTC) RE Manga Alabado sea Dariel Ok pasamela y las pongo pero esta no es una traduccion por fansub es del libro original del manga, pero da igual pasame el link de esa y lo busco Por cierto as leido lo del ban ¬¬ mas arriba Hola Dariel, queria disculparme, lo que hice fue muy malo u_u cofieso que me cree otras cuentas (aunque creo que ya era evidente) y que ya le mande un mensaje al Staff para que las cierren y asi me quedo con esta, pero el único problema es que aún no me ha llegado ningun mensaje del Staff y eso que lo mande ase un semana, bueno espero me disculpes, acepto el bloqueo por mi bocabulario porque estuvo muy mal pero no lo que puedo aceptar el bloqueo para siempre, por favor Dariel, te lo suplico este es el mejor wiki que conosco T-T (Soy Suigetsu21) 190.82.55.86 03:39 3 mar 2012 (UTC) re-re-naruto Pues perdón. No me di de cuenta. Sería alguna vez que deshice una edición mal hecha. 09:55 3 mar 2012 (UTC) gracias Gracias por el aviso, ¿pero donde dice el adm?--Jumpingcard 10:06 3 mar 2012 (UTC) grounda dariel el usuario grounda esta fastidiando la wiki blokealo rapidoNaruIchi24 20:17 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Videos ¿Te parece bien que ponga links devideos del naruto shippuden generation? Es que como hay tantos trozos de anime.--Jumpingcard 21:37 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Hablar Hola,cuando puedas entral al chat o en face y hablamosAlvaro455 06:51 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Motivo? Porque me Bloqueaste?..y se que viste este mensaje asi que no me Ignores ¬¬ Los Seis Caminos 09:13 4 mar 2012 (UTC) ---- Nee...De ni todos modos, No Vuelvo a esta wikia ¬¬ Los Seis Caminos 09:54 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Ragos usuarios Me gustaria entrar en la aldea de la Hoja,debo cumplir algunos requisitos?¿?Sasuke UcHiA 11:05 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Dariel. Vengo a informarte que las plantillas de iconos estan "mal". Quiero decir, porque dejan espacio, porque en la plantilla hay espacio. Me gustaría arreglarlas si me das permiso. Tambien hice esta plantilla: Elemento. Es fácil de usar. 11:40 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Academia oye dariel sobre la academia, cuando va a inagurar???....... tambien me gustaria decirte...en los userbox de gennin no crees que es mejor poner a naruto??? es el protagonista y es gennin. kisiera ser de konoha bajo tu mando y me podrias decir si soy estudiante o gennin no c tu dices?? kn asigna las misiones??NaruIchi24 17:06 4 mar 2012 (UTC) konoha hola dariel quisiera estar en konoha bajo tu mando espero tu respuesta 17:15 4 mar 2012 (UTC)